Sliding Doors
by AngelicAura
Summary: Tensions have been running high amongst the NCIS team. Between the games & manipulations of Director Vance & the hunt to capture a mole, Tony is at his wits end. The tension between he & Ziva surround them until it breaks. "Cloak" Missing scene- Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

**Sliding Doors**

It had been a combination of seething anger, worry, pure sexual heat and raw emotion that created the catalyst which led to their first sexual encounter together. For lack of a better term. That first spontaneous, wild time really could not be described as "making love" which elicits images of gentle and beautiful physical expressions of love. Yet, she was reluctant to use the term fucking. Not only could that be considered a crude or insensitive phrase, her emotions for her partner were beyond those restricted to a "fuck buddy." Although, being perfectly honest with herself being held against the metallic wall with her lower back and hips bouncing against the partition every time he slammed into her really was fucking. Pure and simple.

It had been after their failed so-called war game. Everyone's emotions and tempers were running hot. The thought of being used once again for a politician's personal agenda under the guise of legitimate NCIS business was head-spinning, and that was only from the intense wave of déjà vu. There also were the spurned feelings and injured egos from the various bruises and lacerations accrued during their nighttime play date with the marines turned captors.

They were alone in the elevator. They were in heated discussion. Well, Tony was pissed, furious really. And all Ziva could think about was how relieved she was that the bullets hadn't been real. Let DiNozzo rant and rave. If he needed to vent, fine. But she wouldn't take his crap, ever. So when Tony accused her of being the one unable to follow orders she too got pissed. He had no clue what had been going through her mind when they had been discovered. Her training rewired her instincts to fight and react within moments of any perceived threat. After hearing gunshots and seeing the person she cared so much about falling to the floor, unconscious, her adrenaline had doubled and a fury borne of desperation had taken over. Evidenced by the amount of buff, armed marines it had taken to neutralize her assault.

Ziva was letting her emotions take over, something she rarely- if ever, did. Ziva David took pride in her discipline and self-control. "Yes! It Was! Gunshot went off- I saw you!" She gasped to cut off the words flowing from her mouth, seemingly of their own accord. She had come so close to verbalizing what she took so much care in hiding. Especially to the man no more than six inches away, his eyes boring into hers so intensely it seemed he was looking straight into her and knew exactly what she had been on the verge of divulging.

The elevator seemed smaller, more intimate in that moment. Both surrounded by the mutually felt sexual tension and underlying emotions. They couldn't look away from each other. Her dark brown eyes locked with his blue-turned-green irises. Tony's pupils were already dilated significantly; in the space of a heartbeat the pupils widened even more darkening his usually crystal blue eyes green. "I'm tired of pretending." He said, his voice deeper than usual, husky from the surge of testosterone shooting through his blood stream.

"So am I." Ziva had exercised some control over her tone, she even sounded calm. But her eyes gave her passions away in one movement. She couldn't resist glancing down at his mouth, if only she could feel his full lips kissing her in a genuine moment. She wanted it to be Tony kissing Ziva, not two operatives playing house while undercover as husband and wife who were merely going through the motions in order to complete their mission. Then she spotted the cut on the right side of his lower lip, reminding her why she needed to be so guarded; what was at stake.

Tony felt his heart racing as he saw the flash of lust and longing in his partner's eyes when she'd looked down, as though she couldn't help herself. A daring sense of recklessness stole over him. He had been pushed and pushed by the events over the last year. His anger at being used again had created an urge to rebel, to be selfish; to go for exactly what he wanted that logic and adult maturity had been telling him to deny for so long. That uncensored fire seen for only a moment in Ziva's eyes was the sign of reciprocity DiNozzo had been waiting for.

Before he could think about what he was doing, before his brain could catch up with his hormones, Tony reached over with his left hand and flipped the emergency switch halting the elevator and dimming the lights. A thrill of excitement washed over Ziva as the lights dimmed and Tony grabbed her hip with his left hand yanking her body against his. Their breathing quickened as they stood flush together, feeling how the contours of their bodies fit together. Loving how every curve of Ziva's breasts felt against his chest, Tony just stood there; hand on her hip holding them together, waiting for the rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sliding Doors**

Chapter 2

Studying her face, Tony saw only signs of arousal. Ziva's pupils had expanded, her cheeks flushed, her breathing quickened and her lips turned a darker shade of pink as they swelled slightly with the increased blood flow of her racing heart. He almost moaned from raw need at her body's reactions of excitement. Sliding his right hand against Ziva's neck to cup the back of her head Tony quickly lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was hard but soothing. Kissing Ziva with an intense hunger, he parted his closed lips to deepen the connection.

Tony shifted his head to the side to give himself more room to maneuver. He lightly slid his tongue along the bottom lip of her partially opened mouth. Ziva responded eagerly by pressing her humming body as close to Tony as physically possible and opening her mouth to run her tongue along his. Wrapping her arms around his neck Ziva quit thinking and just let herself feel. Their mouths seemed to fit well, their tongues finding a deliciously erotic rhythm. As though their lips were made exclusively to kiss each other.

Ziva couldn't believe how quickly her body had responded. As soon as their tongues had met her nipples hardened and she felt heat spreading between her legs. But goddamnit if this wasn't the best kiss of her life! She moaned at the mixture of sensations and realization. The combination of feeling her peaked nipples against his chest, even through their clothes, and hearing such an arousing and feminine sound coming from his partner and knowing it was he who caused it made him harden almost instantaneously. A reaction his body hadn't had since the hormonally driven gropings of his late teens. A testament to the supernova-like eruption of the sexual tension between the two agents in the elevator.

Tony moved his hand from Ziva's hair to wrap his arm around her waist while he slid the hand on her hip down her backside to pull her hips even closer, to create the oh so delightful friction their bodies craved. Ziva instinctively rocked her hips into her partner when she felt the rock hard evidence of his arousal. This time it was Tony who could not stop the groan of pleasure from his throat.

Spurred into further action, DiNozzo tightened his grip on her firm but perfectly curved backside while unwrapping his right arm from her waist and sliding his hand across her back, around her ribcage and up her side to graze his palm along the side of her breast and slide his thumb over her nipple. "Mmm," part moan and part whimper from Ziva telling him to keep going, more. The desire coursing through Tony demanded more, his hand itched to cup the firm feminine weight of her breast. Without breaking their intimately exploring tongues he moved to tilt his head the other way taking a breath in the movement. He didn't want to stop kissing his partner, not even to refill his lungs with air.

Pushing her to the elevator wall DiNozzo skimmed his palm down the side of her breast again to cup the underside and brush his thumb across her nipple again. Only he didn't stop this time. He glided his thumb back and forth over her rigid nipple then made small circles making them wider to stimulate the areola. Another moan from Ziva and Tony broke the kiss to lightly nip her lower lip with his teeth before sliding his lips along her jaw line in a trail of small kisses. Ceasing his ministrations with his thumb he palmed her entire breast with his hand, letting the heat from his palm permeate through her top and bra. He continued kissing down Ziva's neck, occasionally tasting her soft skin with his tongue. Squeezing her rear-end more firmly with his left hand and massaging her breast with the other, his mouth continued its arousing exploration across the bare skin of her collarbone.

Feeling there were far too many clothes in her way, Ziva dragged her hands from Tony's hair and neck to his chest and under his jacket to push it off his shoulders. DiNozzo briefly removed his hands from Ziva's curves so she could push his jacket all the way down his arms and let it fall to the floor all the while Tony pinned her to the wall with the rest of his muscled body. While she loosened his black and white patterned tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt Tony placed his hands on the outsides of her thighs and ran his hands up along her sides. Over her hips, waist, and the sides of her breasts brushing his thumbs over her nipples as his hands followed the same path in reverse stopping at the hem of her sweater. After Ziva made quick work of all his shirt buttons, Tony gripped the bottom of her sweater and pulled up; she lifted her arms for him to lift it over her head and off her arms. It joined his coat and tie on the floor.

Gripping the separated white dress shirt in her fists, Ziva pulled her partner back into a another passionately heated kiss after giving him only a few seconds to take in the sight of her tanned and toned torso and breasts encased in a sheer embroidered periwinkle bra. Continuing the rhythmic movements of their joined lips Officer David flattened her palms on Special Agent DiNozzo's sculpted abdomen and moved them up his torso and chest enjoying the feel of hard muscles and smooth skin beneath her fingertips. Running his hands down the bare skin of her back he dipped under her grey slacks to grip her bottom over her panties. Once again pushing her hips forward to rock against the engorged length of his sex. Ziva mewled her pleasure and broke the breathtaking kiss to taste and nip his chin, jaw and down his neck and Adam's apple. She loved the feel of his soft skin slightly roughened by his stubble on her sensitive lips. She continued her lips' journey by kissing the hollow centered between his clavicles.

"Oh, Ziva." Tony said in a harsh whisper.

"Yes, Tony?" She responded, smiling against heated skin. He took over all her senses, his skin tasted as good as it smelled. He could only respond with a strangled grunt as she ran her hands over the front of his tented pants. She started undoing his belt with nimble fingers.

Not wanting Ziva to distract him from what he'd been fantasizing about doing in his dreams he grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and lifted them over her head restraining them against the wall. Kissing her neck, lightly scraping his teeth on her clavicle he stimulated one breast with his free hand while tasting the top of her other breast just above the cup of her balcony cut bra. Dipping his tongue beneath the sheer fabric to tease her, she couldn't stop the gasps and moans coming from her.

After a minute or so of this sweet torture Ziva arched her back seeking further stimulation. With a light, self-satisfied laugh Tony clamped his open mouth over her budded nipple and sensitive areola through the thin fabric of her bra. "Oh god, Tony!" She felt a surge of moisture heat her core. He swiped the tip of his tongue over her nipple immediately lightening the pressure of his mouth on her breast after and firmly pinching the nipple of her other breast between his fingers until it puckered. "Don't stop! Please, Tony, more!"

Pleased with her cries for more he rewarded her by rolling the peaked nipple between his thumb and index finger while licking the other with the flat of his tongue at the same time. Ziva arched into his mouth. Moving his mouth to the center of her chest, Tony brushed kisses on her sternum between her breasts. Needing more she lowered his zipper over his erection and reached in to wrap her fingers around his shaft over his boxers. It was his turn to groan and jerk forward into her firm grip, "Oh, Jesus! You're killing me, Ziva."

Smirking, Ziva ran her lips over his earlobe and the rim of his ear as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck. He lightly bit her shoulder in retaliation. He quickly unfastened the front clasp of her sexy bra pulling the cups aside to fully expose her breasts to the cool air. He drank in the sight of her perky breasts with their rounded fullness underneath and darkened nipples and areolas perfectly proportioned to the size of her breasts. After several silent moments in which DiNozzo stared at her exposed chest reverently he said "I lied."

Thoroughly confused and beginning to become self conscious Ziva responded, "What do you mean?"

With a groan of longing Tony clarified, "Your breasts are perfect. Definitely worth dying for." Her laugh of realization turned into a gasp of pleasure as he latched his mouth to her breast once more tugging the nipple between his teeth. After a few minutes of expert teasing and stimulation of one of Ziva's erogenous zones with his mouth he felt the need to be symmetrical and switched sides to lave her other breast and nipple with his lips, teeth and tongue.

She was incoherent with need. She could barely form words let alone full sentences. Most of the sounds coming from her were moans or cries of pleasure or strangled whimpers of "Tony", "Oh, god, yes!", or "Please. Don't. Stop." Running her hands through Tony's hair, she clenched locks of it between her fingers every time he nipped or tugged just hard enough with his teeth. She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to prevent any further babbling. He ceased his mouth's movements on her breast to drag his lips lower focusing its attention to her mostly flat but femininely taut stomach.

Tony lowered himself to a resting position on his knees. Spreading kisses across her abs in a curved zigzag pattern, he placed a particularly lengthy and tender closed mouth press of his lips to her navel. In a moment of French inspiration he swirled the tip of his warm tongue around the rim of her belly button before dipping it directly into the crevice of her petite navel. She stretched her neck tilting her head back, face pointed toward the ceiling as the hot, tickling moisture teased the dip of her belly button. But trapping her swollen bottom lip between her teeth couldn't stop the quiet moan responding to his tongue's taunting from escaping her throat.

Bringing his hands around to the front of her hips he continued to kiss lower. Raising his gaze to watch her reactions, Tony's fingers unbuckled her belt and unfastened the top button of her grey dress slacks. Ziva moved her hands from his scalp to rest on his bare shoulders beneath the opened white shirt. Using both hands Tony pulled the unbuttoned fabric of her trousers as far apart as possible. Arching an eyebrow and smirking up at his watching partner mischievously Tony lowered the zipper of her pants with his teeth, slowly. Pulling the front of her pants down and apart to expose the panty clad V at the apex of her thighs, nestled at the center of her pelvis without letting the article of clothing drop, Tony thought about a what a lucky man he was.

Anticipating his next move, Ziva felt a rush of moisture dampen the lining of her periwinkle hipsters. Tony kissed her sensitive skin through the thin fabric of her lacey knickers. "Uh, Tony." It was a simple request for more.

Resting his lips against the silky fabric he let his warm breath heat her core as he spoke, "Do you know how long I've waited to do this? Feel you, see all of you? God, Ziva, you're so beautiful." Placing another kiss a little bit lower than the last, he continued, "And sexy." He pulled her pants down in a tantalizing motion which let his fingertips graze her bare skin as he lowered the material. He placed kisses on the insides of her thighs. Nipping and biting the smooth flesh as she removed her heels to step out of her pants leaving them in a puddle of fabric on the floor.

Unable to take the teasing anymore she dug her fingers into his broad shoulders and yanked him back up to her mouth. Ziva wound her left leg up and around his waist, using her foot to push his pants down. Squeezing her leg around DiNozzo's hips she pulled him into her, rocking her hips to rub her sensitive center into the head of his hardened length. Sucking his lower lip into her mouth to nip it she ran her lips across his stubble-roughened chin before speaking. Her voice was low and husky with arousal, "Enough, Tony. I want you inside me. Now."

Groaning in lust, Tony kissed her hard. While plunging his tongue in her mouth once more he thrust his hand inside her panties. He felt her push down into his hand as he cupped her in his palm. Feeling the gathered moisture at her entrance he ran his index finger just around the outside. "Oh, please, Tony." She begged into the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder.

As much as he wanted to complete their connection and feel her wrapped around him, he wasn't selfish. When it came to sex, even with rough angry sex or the like, he always made sure his partner was ready. He was bigger than the average male and the last thing he wanted to do was cause his partner pain. If a woman wasn't ready to accommodate his size he would hurt her, and not in the hurts-so-good kinda way.

Wanting to prepare her and give her as much pleasure as he could (not mention he'd been fantasizing about doing almost everything with her, including this, for sometime and he wasn't going to let this opportunity that might be his only chance to fulfill as many of his erotic desires involving Ziva as possible pass by) he slid his index finger into her slick center. Moaning, she urged Tony on.

Feeling how snug she was he knew what he had to do: He moved his finger in and out in an enticing rhythm. The muscles throughout her body began tightening as she reached new heights of pleasure. Tony penetrated her as far as his digit could reach and moved his finger in circles. Wider and wider, stretching her. She was slick enough for him to add his middle finger to the mix. He scissored his phalanges, filling her and widening her. She rocked her hips in frustration, unable to create more friction. He was in control.

Carefully estimating distance, he crooked his fingers three-quarters of the way in her damp channel. She bucked and shouted as he found the bundle of nerves he knew would shoot pleasure up her spine and flood her brain with dopamine, endorphins, and oxytocin. All the bliss hormones. The natural high great sex creates that all man-made street drugs try to imitate or artificially induce by inhibiting dopamine reuptake but can never duplicate.

Moving his fingers in an alternating rhythm of shallow and deep penetrations, twists and stretches and random flicks of her g-spot had her clinging to him desperately as waves of pleasure rolled through her. Tightening her muscles as the intensity built she wanted to work him into the same kind of frenzy he had her in. Liquid fire spread from her stomach and into her groin. She reached her hand into the open slit of his designer boxers and curled her fingers around his severe erection. He groaned at the feel of her warm hand encasing his length.

She moved her palm up his rock hard penis to run the pad of her thumb over and around the sensitive tip. He growled at her sudden actions and how un-fucking-believable it felt. So overwhelmed by intense sensations the movements of his fingers stopped. He waited until he once more had control of his body and ability to hold out.

He wanted to punisher her for her swift actions when he was the one calling the shots. He began the deliciously erotic movements of his buried fingers once more. Flicking her g-spot on every other stroke she was distracted from continuing her hand's movements. He felt the pressure building in her body once more, her muscles tightening and her chest heaving with labored gasps for air. As he felt her walls clenching around his digits involuntarily as she reached the zenith prior to her release he pressed his thumb into the pearl of pleasure hidden between her sensitive folds.

She was so close, "YES! Oh, god, Tony! Keep- don't -FUCK!" She shouted disjointedly as she reached the edge. He increased the friction and speed of his finger strokes and put pressure directly on her clitoris as he circled his thumb on the perfect pleasure point. The pressure broke and exploded over her body as the intense orgasm shuddered through her body from the recesses of her wet center. It rolled over her entire body in quaking waves that made her toes curl and every muscle squeeze and contract, "Oh, god, YES! TONY! AHH!" She shouted as the waves of pleasure continued to rock through her for several seconds. "Oh," her breathing was harsh as she gasped to fill her lungs with air like a sprinter as her body came down from the bone-deep orgasm.

He slowed the movements of his fingers as her body settled. This was the most turned on Tony had ever been. Watching Ziva climax, writhing in ecstasy and shouting his name made him almost lose control and all she had been doing was resting her hand over his engorged member. Hearing her scream his name and her muscles clench around his fingers gave his ego quite a boost knowing she had orgasmed while he simply used his hand.

Despite just having one of the best orgasms of her life Ziva was almost as wound up before her climax. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel Tony completely filling her up; she wanted him inside her desperately. Tony had stopped his hand's movements all together; he simply had his fingers resting as far in her as he could and his thumb lightly resting on her clitoris.

Ziva pulled his lips back to hers kissing him fiercely. Although his fingers were still, his mouth on hers was causing the delightful pressure and heat to unfurl once more deep in her abdomen. God how she needed him! She wasn't sure if she would ever get enough of Tony.

"Now I know." Tony whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mmm, know what?" Ziva could barely pay attention to what he was saying her need was becoming so great.

"How beautiful you look when I'm making you come." He wanted her to know that he'd been watching her and that her face as she came would forever be burned into his memory like a photograph. Tony also knew how powerful words could be. How the right words and tone could seduce a woman better than an experienced lover's expert touch.

"Please, Tony, I need to feel you inside me. Don't make me wait any longer." His raspy, masculine voice and perfectly chosen language appeared to do exactly what he'd been aiming for. He'd felt another gush of liquid heat around his fingers still deep inside her. The added natural lubricant combined with the surge of her body's liquid heat when she'd climaxed meant she was ready. He knew all she would feel was delightful friction when he penetrated her.

"When you put it like that how can I deny you?" Tony's trademark egotistical sarcasm made her laugh.

She pushed his boxers down as he helped her shimmy out of her panties. She moved her gaze down to look at him. He stood proud and erect. She bit her bottom lip seductively as she drank in the site of him, all of him. She'd felt he was big when she'd wrapped her fingers around him. And she'd always surmised he was larger than the average American man. Ziva had come to this conclusion the very first time she met him.

His six foot two height was several inches taller than most men plus his large but beautifully masculine hands and size thirteen shoes were suggestive of his size. But seeing him completely bare and fully engorged right in front of her was a whole different experience than her imaginings. Although she had a very vivid imagination it had failed to live up to his real life size. Looking at his length and girth, she understood why he'd held off.

He was very big, but delightfully so. He was every woman's fantasy and every man's envy. He was large and thick but not scarily so or ridiculously porno punch-line huge. Ziva knew she would be filled and stretched, but it wouldn't be painful, partly due to the skilled attentions of his hands and mouth.

She also wasn't a virginal nineteen-year-old. Though she was experienced and certainly not a prude or shy about sex like most American's seemed to be, Ziva David was selective when it came to inviting someone into her bed. Just as she prided herself on her self-discipline and the high standards she set for herself she extended her high standards to her lovers as well. Though adventurous and willing to explore to a certain extent in her sexuality, in no way was Ziva, to use an American colloquialism, slutty.

However, the only thing on Ziva's mind at the moment was the feel of Tony's lips, teeth, and tongue as he trailed them across her collarbone and around her shoulder. She pulled his face back up to hers for another scorching kiss. She pressed her naked hips into his and felt his hardened length against her. Wanting more she wiggled slightly so he was resting right at the heat of her entrance.

Tony's head was practically spinning. He was so close to the divine he had been dreaming about. His rigid erection twitched against her moist opening in anticipation when he leaned into her. "Mmm, Tony." She said in a half-moan. He was so close but not close enough. She wanted him to stop dawdling and just fuck her already. He wanted to treasure the moment, extend it as much as possible. He wanted to remember exactly what it felt like the first time he entered Ziva David.

He glanced up to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in an o shape as the anticipation grew. He stayed exactly where he was. Her brows furrowed slightly in frustration. What was he waiting for? Tony grabbed both her hands and intertwined their fingers. Holding her hands against the elevator wall, elbows bent and their hands level with her shoulders he kissed her, softer this time, almost sweetly. "Open your eyes." It was a near whisper against her lips. Her lids fluttered open.

Her breathing was heavy as she stared into his lust-filled eyes. The air around them practically tingled; she felt her skin hum with excitement. Looking into her darkened eyes Tony couldn't hold back anymore. He felt the rush of blood when his pulse raced in anticipation. He slowly pushed into her. First just the tip, then a little further; their eyes were still locked as he felt her heat stretch around him, little by little he slid smoothly into place. Her gasp coincided with his final slow thrust which left him buried to the hilt.

She almost couldn't take the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. She had to shut her eyes and reduce the stimuli her senses were carrying to her brain. The feeling of him completely filling her was the only thing she could focus on. She was stretched almost as much as she could be by a man, but it wasn't hurting, there was no pinching or tearing. Tony had been considerate enough to see she was ready and despite his need and the intense, urgent want coursing through both of them he held back, he was almost gentle, reverent, as he first penetrated her.

He held still as he pinned her against the wall. She was so hot and snug around him he wanted to remember this moment forever. He was completely inside her, fully sheathed and he could hardly process that as a reality. His eyes closed, he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Ziva's as they simply breathed the moment in.

Ziva squeezed her fingers around his hands, urging him to move. She tilted her head to capture his lips again. He returned the kiss. It turned from nonverbal communication urging him on, to burning hunger. The urgency spread in a flame of desire that started deep in the abdomen and spread to the groin. With the molten liquid fire spreading through them Tony finally moved as instinct instructed.

He slowly rolled his hips to retreat. He moved almost all the way out of Ziva before thrusting into her again, this time with a little more force. Ziva made a sound, cross between a grunt and a moan when he was buried to the hilt once more. Tony repeated the movements. He did it over and over again until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He disentangled their fingers so he could hold her hips against the elevator wall and find the perfect angle in which to bury himself as deep as possible with each thrust. She could feel the heat of her bare skin cooled by the metal of the elevator wall every time he thrust into her and her lower back and hips bounced off the wall. The friction was building, but Ziva needed more than the smooth glide of Tony's hips into hers.

She moved into him on the next thrust, Tony felt the added force in delightful surprise. "Oh, Ziva." The combination of the impulsion coming from both their hips as they met each other in perfectly timed harmony on each thrust sent tremors of pleasure rippling through both originating from their joined bodies.

They worked their bodies harder; Tony was practically slamming into Ziva. Gone was the alternating, teasing rhythm of deep, shallow, light and hard thrusts to extend the pleasure. They were getting so close to the explosion of ecstasy. Tony moved faster, couldn't stop the roughness of each driving plunge into her hot core or his grip tightening on her perfectly curved hips, digging his fingertips into the supple flesh.

Ziva could feel the back of her hips hitting the wall, it was only slightly painful. But being with Tony in this elevator, feeling his hard length plundering her turned the smacking of her hips into the side of the elevator into a hurts so good minor pain. It actually enhanced the pleasure by adding a counteracting force that balanced the pleasure with an enjoyable bite of pain. It was hard, unbelievably sexy and was definitely, without a doubt, fucking.

Tony could feel his body was reaching its zenith. He was starting to lose control and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Especially with the contractions of Ziva's muscles clenching her silky walls around him. He wanted to make her reach heaven on earth once more. He wanted them to come together.

Not only was it the most exciting of endings for both of them but it meant something. Although they were fucking, rough and hard and intense and so incredibly, it meant more than carnal lust. Tony and Ziva finally connected in every way. Finally able to express their feelings for each other which could never be completely or perfectly communicated in mere words, no matter the language.

While tightening his grip on her hip and supporting her against the wall, Tony slipped his right hand between their rocking bodies. Ziva's hips were opened as widely as she could (which was considerable due to her fit and flexible body) so each thrust went as deep as possible and filled her completely which gave DiNozzo the advantage. He found the bundle of nerves with ease and placed the tip of his middle finger flush against the pleasure point. He pushed on it to create the perfect amount of pressure.

"Oh, god! Tony!"

Her walls began to clench sending them both spiraling. He moved his fingertip in circles, continuing the pressure on her swollen clitoris. He could feel how close Ziva was just as he felt his own muscles contracting in immediate anticipation of his own release. He pumped harder and circled his finger faster.

" YES! Tony! OH, GOD YES! Just like that. Fuck, Tony! Fuck me just like that!" Ziva shouted over Tony's incomprehensible grunts and moans. She hit her peak and spiraled into ecstasy, tightening around Tony. "YES! TONY!" Her scream of his name in pleasure extended his name through her orgasm as he felt his rolling through him

"Ziva! Uh, YES! ZIVA!" Their shouts were in unison like their mind blowing climaxes, though Tony's ended in a long monosyllabic grunt and Ziva completed screaming his name with an extended vowel-composed moan.

The waves of pleasure crashed over them in the longest orgasm of both their lives; rolling over both in a seemingly unending tidal wave of ecstasy. Their bodies slowed their movements as the final ripples of pleasure moved through them. Ziva moaned softly in satisfaction as Tony languidly pushed as far into her the last time.

She dropped her forehead to rest on Tony's broad shoulder and slid her lips and grazed her teeth over the bare skin of his shoulder in a movement. She kissed the skin once more before resting her forehead on his shoulder again. Though he was spent he remained still, nestled deep inside her, their bodies still connected. He removed his right hand from between them to run his fingers through her hair which had loosened from its neat knot during their activities. They continued to press their bodies as closely together as possible, as though trying to fall into one another.

As their breathing began to slow and return to normal Tony felt the moment fade. So did Ziva. He wanted to remain with her like this forever.

Ziva didn't move. She didn't want the cocoon of bliss surrounding them to unravel. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Tony in this moment, blissful, sated, and loved unconditionally for eternity. It felt like her heaven. Tony turned his head into her hair and gently kissed her temple. Though tender and perfect it was fading.

As the noises of the outside world began to filter in to their private Eden, where they were and what had just happened started to become apparent. Tony finally moved and withdrew from Ziva, breaking the intimate connection. The spell was almost completely broken. He kissed her hair trying to convey how much he loved her and how much what had happened meant to him without words before it was too late.

Tony gently moved Ziva to a standing position once more after she had removed her legs from around his waist. As the knowledge that they were at work began to creep into his consciousness he felt they should put their clothes back on before it became weird and awkward. He quickly gathered the various items of fabric from the floor and handed Ziva her own clothes before hastily dressing.

A bittersweet sadness spread through Ziva. She couldn't lift her gaze to look at her partner. She remained silent and stared at the carpeted elevator floor while she dressed as quickly as she could. Tony sensed the change in Ziva. As he finished fastening the top buttons of his white shirt under his black sport coat Tony turned his gaze to the amazing woman at his side. His heart almost broke watching her become so distant and almost ashamed as she didn't dare look up. Sensing her need to be alone and knowing he had to find a place where he too could be alone to gather himself before returning to work he flipped the emergency switch once more, disengaging the elevator's emergency operating mode.

The lights all came on at once, filling the compartment with an overly bright fluorescent light that shone through the small space in accusation. Ziva seemed perfectly composed fully dressed leaning against the same wall they had just become very intimate against. She'd even let her hair down and run her fingers through it to remove the evidence of their activities. She still hadn't moved her gaze from the carpeted floor. Tony opened his mouth and took a breath to say something. Nothing came out as he saw that Ziva's expression had become stoic, revealing nothing. She continued staring at that damn spot of carpet, not blinking.

The resounding ding signaling they had finally reached their desired floor echoed loudly in the space between them. Before the doors opened Tony opened his mouth once more.

"Ziva. . ." He couldn't say anything more; he didn't know what to say.

She cut him off before he could fumble his thoughts into clumsily composed words with a slight shake of her head. "Don't." She said.

Looking as dumbstruck as he felt Tony responded quickly, "But-"

Ziva interrupted him again, "No, not right now." She still didn't look up at him. Or maybe she simply couldn't. Was she ashamed? Did she already regret what they had done? Did her mind come up with misgivings even before the afterglow had completely dissipated from their bodies? Despite the immediate appearance of doubts Tony pushed them away, unwilling to even finish thinking them let alone actually contemplate the negative thoughts.

The doors slid open. Tony took her words and actions at face value. He understood. She was saying it wasn't the time or place to discuss it. Not here. Not yet. He deflated slightly as he exhaled. He nodded in compliance.

Tony stepped off the elevator and a step into the hallway opened his mouth and turned around to see Ziva finally look up at him just as the doors slid closed.


End file.
